Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, relate to a display driving integrated circuit and a display device including the same.
A display device outputs a digital signal including image information as an image that a user can watch through a display panel. With the development of display technology, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an electroluminescent display (ELD), a light emitting diode (LED), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) may be used in various fields such as a portable terminal, a digital camera, and a mobile device.
A display driving integrated circuit (DDI) is used to drive a display device. The DDI generates various driving voltages, needed to drive the display device, using input voltages. In general, since levels of the driving voltages are higher than those of the input voltages, the driving voltages are generated using a charge pump. A related art charge pump has a characteristic in which an output voltage decreases as a driving current of the display device increases. For this reason, if a level of the driving current of the display device is over a predetermined level, a charge pump with another structure is required. Thus, a driving characteristic of the charge pump causes an increase in manufacturing costs and makes it difficult to manufacture the charge pump.